Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging method of magnetically exciting atomic nucleus spins of a subject placed in a static magnetic field with a radio frequency (RF) pulse of a Larmor frequency and generating an image based on data of magnetic resonance signals generated with the excitation. The magnetic resonance imaging is performed by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “MRI apparatus” appropriately).
Conventionally, components of the MRI apparatus are installed in an imaging room, a machine room, an operation room, and the like in a dispersed manner in accordance with types of the components. Shield is applied to the wall surfaces of the imaging room, and a gantry including a static magnetic field magnet, a gradient coil, a radio frequency (RF) transmitting coil, and a couch is installed in the imaging room. On the other hand, other components are installed in the machine room and the operation room. For example, several components such as a gradient power supply, a gradient amplifier, an RF transmitter, and an RF transmission amplifier are installed in the machine room. Depending on installation environments of the MRI apparatus, a space for the machine room or the like cannot be ensured sufficiently in some cases.